edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Super Secret Crisis War!/@comment-25118629-20140810131904
Am I the only one who feels lukewarm about this series? I've read the first two issues and already I feel like all the Eds are ooc. First off, they seem to have been possessed by Nazz because they all like saying 'dude' a lot (even Double D). Ed just got abducted by aliens and is in a spaceship full of alien robots. Sci-fi and monster movies are this kid's life; he should be in hog heaven, comparing his situation to a movie/comic he's familiar with and try to rally his friends to do what the heroes do. Or at the very least, some random background comedy if they want to go in that direction. Instead he just stands around like a lump watching the other heroes do battle. This is the same kid who charged into battle as a Viking one Halloween when he hallucinated that the other kids were actual factual monsters. Edd just seems oddly chill after being abducted and seeing all the villains and violent warfare. I'd have expected him to be a panicked nervous wreck. He also lacks his usual advanced vocabulary. The guy even comments on how Samurai Jack's sword is cooler than a robot beam. Really? That's Edd's take on this whole scenario. The writers also seem to have have forgotten that Dexter isn't the only kid genius in the comic( he just has a larger budget and cooler gadgets because he buys all his tech from NASA, while Edd makes due with garbage and household items. Edd is more than capable of using discarded items to whip up equipment or a contraption if needed. Eddy is difficult to get into because I have no idea whether this is supposed to take place pre or post BPS. If it is pre, then he's weirdly quiet about this mess. He makes 2 mildly humorous remarks but doesn't say a word about making a buck out of capturing a robot or something. Eddy is not a natural follower. I feel he'd be more likely to take his friends to the side to discuss how best to capitalize on their circumstances (the boy was the only one brave enough to face the "alien" in "The Eds Are Coming, The Eds Are Coming" because he thought he could get rich by catching it.) If this is supposed to be post BPS, well. . . I suppose it may have changed him to be less concerned about cash. We have no idea what his personality would be once accepted by the neighborhood, so maybe he'd be more relaxed. He still seems a bit off for some reason. Not to mention that the artwork on the three is just ugly (variant cover #4 looks so much better. Why couldn't they be drawn like that?) I really feel as if the writers didn't really watch the show in it's entirety and so have no idea how much the Eds grew and evolved. The comic reads like someone just watched the first half of season one and then said "okay, I think I have seen enough to get a handle on these kids". Maybe the next issue will show some growth and we'll finally see the Eds take action instead of standing stupidly in the background spouting comments. But somehow I highly doubt it. Very disappointing comic to read as an EEnE fan.